


What Turns Me On...

by XoxoGhostWriterXoxo



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxoGhostWriterXoxo/pseuds/XoxoGhostWriterXoxo
Summary: I did an illustration to go with this...I might post it if I get comments asking for it 😅. An alternative to The Reckoning ordeal. It’s a similar situation to the Reckoning, but different....Jamie asks Claire to act... and trick Dougal and the others into thinking he punished her severely, because he didn’t want to hurt her. She agrees to that....and enjoys what they end up doing more than she ever imagined.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	What Turns Me On...

**Author's Note:**

> (Open to suggestions about where to With this , in further chapters ! Thanks!

Dougal had threatened to strip her and whip her in front of the whole hall if Jamie refused to do his duty to spank his wife’s bare bottom manfully. He could not bare the thought of his monstrous uncle touching his wife, let along beating and humiliating her! Almost as horrific, to Jamie, was the thought of raising his own hand to his precious wife, who he loved more than anything. When he opened the door to their bedroom, he saw his wife Claire peacefully lying in their bed. When she saw him, her face lit up, and his heart burst with love, and then ached with the dread of telling her what he was supposed to do... 

“Claire.“

“What is it Jamie. You look ill.” She cradled him in her arms as he sat beside her in bed. She ran her finger around one if his soft curls, and then placed her palm on his face, pulling his face to look at hers. He melted into her tender touch. His “sweet Claire. How could he even ask to hurt her?” he thought to himself.

“Claire. In order for the men to forgive the wrong of running away, you would need to be whipped in the hall. I wouldn’t allow it. As your husband...they agreed I had the right to attend to it...instead. Would you allow me to spank you Claire? I am supposed to use my belt, but I willna do that. I would use my hand. I would only strike you enough so it wouldna be a lie, when I inform the others that you were punished. “

Claire’s face was flushed, her mouth agape. 

“Jamie I...I’m sorry for what you had to go through to rescue me...And for leading Jack Randall to you...I saw how the others look at me ever since I was...rescued. I understand. I’ve never been...spanked...“. 

Claire was already naked, as they slept naked together every night. Enjoying the skin to skin feeling of each other each night. 

“Will you take off your clothes and come hold me first?” 

“Of course mo nighean donn“ 

“I do not wish to hurt you. “

“The worst feeling isn’t even pain of the spanking...Jamie...my fear is that you are angry with me as much as the others obviously are. “

“No mo neighan don. I love you and nothing you could do could ever make you mean less to me. When I’m apart from you I ache for your touch. The fact that you are here again with me and in my arms is all the retribution I need. It was the sickest feeling i ever felt when I thought you ran off...to leave me. But when you said you still loved me...by the river, you lifted the only burden from me that could ever matter...“

He got off the bed to obediently remove his belt, boots, kilt and sark, as she gazed at his huge beautiful form in the firelight. Then he quickly scooped her into a full body embrace. They intertwined their bodies, comforting each others anxieties. 

Several men’s footsteps were now in the hall outside their door. A violent pounding now, and a yell, “git on with it boy or I’ll break down the door and tend to it myself!”Yelled Dougal... to the uproar of laughter and approval of the other men.

Jamie’s face grew red with anger. 

“Go away, Dougal. It will be done before the night is out. Go AWAY! the lot of you! His fist clenched. The BASTARDs! “

His cock, already hard from their embraces, swelled even more, as it did when he was fixing to fight. she felt it against her. 

“Jamie. I’m ready. “

“I am so sorry a nighean .“

She placed herself over his lap as he sit up in bed. Her bottom raised up....awaiting his strong hand cracking on her soft plump bottom. He placed his hand on her bottom and she strangely began to feel her cunt twitch. Her pussy lips were wet and ready for the hard cock she was feeling pressing against her. She would have to wait to make love. All she wanted was to make love to Jamie in this moment. 

“Sassenach.” he whispered.

“Will you scream and cry as though it hurts? I’m not going to use all my strength but I need those bastards to think I did. “

“Yes Jamie. “

With that he laid the first spanks on her willing bottom. He obviously was being gentle keeping his strength in check but still, when she let out a cry she didn’t have to act much! 

Jamie was more than twice her size. His hand almost covered her entire bottom. He continued to spAnk Her as her pussy got wetter and his cock still growing even more painfully hard underneath her. “Oh Jamie!” She screamed. She was acting...but the screams just added to her own arousal. The feel of his angry cock under her and the fact he was so ready to roger her upon finishing the spanking made her want to ride him. She pulled herself off his lap and straddled him so she was able to whisper in his ear. 

“Jamie, may we continue this spanking as I make love to you.”

“Aye lass,“ he said as she kissed him deeply. Their tongues exploring each others lustful mouths. 

He cracked her bottom as she sunk onto his huge throbbing cock. He let out a groan. She continued her act of screaming...even though it wasn’t pain she was feeling. Her bottom was pink, but not the angry red his belt would have made it, and definitely not the bloody mess that monster Dougal would have made it. She felt a pang if hatred for Dougal and then smiled at the thought of her sweet Jamie, protecting her at all times...even in punishment...

She rode him hard and kissed him heartily. Licking his face. Biting his lips. They were consumed with passion. She never felt so horny in her life. 

Jamie, you may spank me harder. She whispered in his ear.  
Don’t worry. It’s giving me pleasure, Jamie. 

She hopped off his cock, straddling his thigh, and began to rub her clit and slick wet quim against his hot sweaty bare thigh as he continued to spank. 

He groaned with the pleasure of watching her writhing in ecstasy. He wished her cunt was back on his throbbing cock. 

If you spank me hard enough I might let you roger me, Jamie. she whispered in his ear. She flashed him a devilish grin before letting out a dutifully pained loud scream and sob. Pounding on the headboard, begging him “please Jamie!”

He flipped her body to face away from him. Still allowing her to grind her cunt on his knee. He knelt on the bed, as she bent over in front of him, still rubbing her cunt on his leg. Her round delicious pink bottom was offered up to him as her back arched and chest lay flat on the bed. Her hurdies wobbled erotically as she hungrily pressed and humped her Cunt and clit against him while he spanked. 

His hot red cock was no longer swinging with each stroke...,it was so hard it was now pressed hard against his stomach. 

Claire looked back saw it, she licked her lips. Her tongue stayed out. She wanted terribly to suck his cock, and relieve him of some of his desire...but She needed her mouth free to scream for the horrible men outside. She didn’t realize how erotic being loud would be for her. Instead of silently making love as usual, to be discreet...this was wild and freeing to scream out all her passion and feeling, emotions, pleasure and now, the tingling of from her bottom growing more warm, pink and spanked. She cried. Screamed. Loudly. 

Dougal finally yelled through the wall...”you can quit now boy. As much as her cries are making my cock hard, I didna order you to KILL the lass. “

She straddled him, facing him  
Now, and whispered... FUCK ME.  
ROGER ME.  
I need you. 

Christ  
Sassenach  
I need ye

She laid her chest down on the bed again. Offering up her pink round bottom to him once more, but now her gaping wet cunt was open, in his full view and hungry to accept his cock. 

He plunged his cock into her, making her jump, her round, plump, full breasts flopping up, pink nipples hard, pointing, breasts wobbling in all directions as he pumped. 

He grabbed her ass as he rogered her manfully. His hands exploring her whole body. He couldn’t get close enough. He leaned forward...wanting to feel her whole body against his as he fucked her from behind. He hugged her around her waist. One hand grasping her erect swollen breast. 

Her cunt was so wet, so juicy. He had to taste it. He knelt on the floor and pulled her to the edge so he could lick her from clit to tailbone. Then he effortlessly flipped her over, spread her plump thighs open, and began lapping at her wet cunt with his tongue flat. Long licks, and then darted his tongue into her gapping, wanting, vagina. Opened his mouth and deeply kissed her whole cunt...before getting on top of her and holding her tight, driving his cock home. Home. Home again. Thrusting DEEP into her. 

Jamie. She whispered. I’m going to come to you. Come to me Jamie. With those words he spilled his seed deep within his breathless wife, writhing under him. They came at once together....grasping at each other... still wanting to get closer. She ground herself against him, feeling his throbbing cock still inside her. 

Their bodies intwined, they fell into peaceful sleep. 

\- [ ] Chapter 2  
She couldn’t stop daydreaming about Jamie spanking her. She wanted to find out what misbehavior would warrant another spanking. 

What could she do. She fantasized about angering Jamie enough that he would genuinely want to spank her. She didn’t seriously think he would...and she didn’t truly want to anger him....but it turned her on to dream of it.  
She thought of her huge beastly gorgeous husband’s strength, over powering her, taking her...after spanking her as he wished.  



End file.
